We love you Mommy Princess Zelda
by CatX3
Summary: Link helps Zelda on the anniversery of her Mother's death. Man, I suck at summaries. ZELINK enjoy


**(this story takes place after my story 'Ending after the Ending". so Link is living in the castle with Zelda, and is her personal protector) So this is just my interpretation of what happened to Zelda's mother (during the OoT game peroid) No complaints on how you think this is no where hear what happened, or anything like that please. :) Oh, and also Link's parents a litte bit. And...I decided to name the Queen "Eve". It's a nice name...don't you think? ;) Everything used in this fic belongs to NINTENDO.**

Link walked along the path of the garden in the castle. He was looking for Zelda. Whenever she wasn't with him, she was probably at a royal meeting or here. Finally, he found her. She was in a special part of the garden. Link had only ever seen Zelda, The King, or Impa here.

The garden was surrounded by Willow Trees, a wooden swing hanging from one of its branches, and it was dotted with white roses everywhere, and a small waterfall fountain flowed through the middle. Zelda sat with her back turned on the swing, holding one of the roses.

He saw that she hadn't realized his presence, which was unusual. "Are you okay, Zel?" She sniffed and looked back at him, immediatly turning her head and whiping her eyes. "Ye...yes. I'm fine." He bit his lip and walked over to her. "You know you can talk to me about anything?"

She sniffled again and looked at him with sad eyes. He put his hand on hers and crouched down to be eye-level. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "What is it?"

Zelda closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to fall off her cheeks. She slowly pointed to a group of rocks at the tree's base. Link leaned a little closer to the biggest one to read what was engraved on it.

_In Loving Memory of Hyrule's great Queen Eve Harkinian_

_"We love you, Mommy." - King Harkinian and Princess Zelda Harkinian_

Link's eyes opened at bit wider as he looked back at his Princess. "Is it...the anniversery?" She opened her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. "...It is..." Link held out his arms and she walked into his embrace. He hugged her tightly. "It's alright, Zel..." He held her out infront of him. "Would it make you feel better if we talk about it?"

She glanced back at the engraved stone then back at Link. "Oh Link...I don't know...I..." "It's okay, you don't have to." "No..." She walked over to the edge of the small river and sat down. He followed and sat next to her.

Zelda whiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was only 3 when she past away...but...I remember her so well." She reached to her neck and revealed a golden chain with the triforce symbol hanging from it. "See this necklace?" He nodded and smiled a small smile. "It's beautiful." "My mother gave it to me a few days before she passed..."

"She was a wonderful woman. She was beautiful, Everyone she came into contact with loved her." She sighed. "You know how we were both born during the last year of the Hyrulian Civil War?" He nodded. "Well, from what Daddy tells me, Mommy never let any of that interfere with her happiness about me. She was never stressed, she never let it bother her."

Navi flew down from a tree branch to sit next to Link. "She had the most beautiful voice, she would sing to me every night. She would even sing on the front balcony at sunset, each night, for the whole Kingdom to hear."

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "She died of a heart attack." Zelda covered her face and cried silently. "Daddy...where's Mommy? I know you know! Tell me!" Link took her hand and squeezed it. She kept crying for several minutes, Link comforting her now and then.

Finally, she opened her eyes again and blinked the last few tears away. "On her funeral day, everyone in the Kingdom attended it. I sang her favorite song, my Lullaby. A beautiful rainbow spread across the sky when she was buried. I like to think that was her way of saying goodbye..."

She turned her head to look at the castle. "My father completely changed after that. We haven't seen eye to eye since..." She looked to the ground.

"...I never knew my parents." Link finally spoke up. She looked over to him and tilted her head. "What happened?" "Well...I was also born during the last year of the Hyrulian Civil War. My Father was a soldier, fighting for Hylians. One night my father didn't come back...and my Mother knew something bad had happened. Gerudos found us, and they attacked us. She was wounded badly, and ran off with me to the Kokori Forest. There, the Deku Tree excepted me as one of the Kokori, and my Mother shortly after died."

"I was told this all at once, just before I left the forest to meet you."

Zelda took his hand and moved closer to him. "At least we have each other..." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Link," He looked at her. "Hm?" "I think I'll tell Daddy to engrave another stone here...to your parents."

"Zel, no. This is for your mother." "And now it will be for mommy, and your parents." He stared at her for a moment before hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Zel. This means a lot to me."

She hugged him back. "Your welcome." They both lay down next to each other under the trees. "I wonder if our parents knew that we were 'chosen by the Goddessess'." She giggled. "I think they did..."

A beautiful rainbow spread across the sky above them, clearing away the clouds.


End file.
